It is known to use regulation devices for regulating an airflow to a radiator device of a vehicle. The radiator device is thereby, for example, a radiator of the vehicle which serves for cooling an engine. The regulation of the air inlet occurs thereby through an alteration of the cross section of the opening of the airflow through cover elements. The cover elements are thereby configured for example as ventilation flaps and can thereby be moved in a closed position for closing the opening and in an open position for the release of the opening. The regulation of the airflow effects thereby that through a temporary reduction of the air inlet the operating temperature of the engine can be achieved faster. Further, the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle can be improved for example at high speeds since an air cushion can be reduced in the area of the opening.
Conventional regulation devices are normally assembled directly at the mounting support or at the vehicle structure of the vehicle. Further, it is known that conventional regulation devices for mounting at the vehicle are assembled at the bumper cover behind the air inlet of the lower and/or the upper radiator protection grids. Disadvantageously, a distance relevant for the air guidance of the airflow between the regulation device and the radiator device results. Thus, additional precautions have to be taken in order to ensure the air guidance to the cooler net surface of the radiator device of the vehicle. Hereby, a higher mounting effort and additional cost result. Further, a complex adjustment of the components of the radiator system is necessary, wherein particularly the error rate is increased.